


Not everyone is happy

by Vidimir_Rayne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidimir_Rayne/pseuds/Vidimir_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem peaceful, but only on the surface...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe at home...?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place Post-Pacifist, not that long after everyone leaves the underground.
> 
> (Frisk will talk for the most part, but will occasionally use sign language throughout this story.)

"... was _SHELL-FISH_!" Toriel exclaimed.  Sans coughed and spluttered, his coffee that he had been drinking going all over the place.

Toriel looked worried, this wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. She walked around the kitchen table and placed her hand on Sans' shoulder.

Sans looked up at her and apologised.  **"my coffee went down the wrong way, that's all"** He explained.

Toriel frowned in thought, and went back to her seat.  "It is unusual for a joke to go un-laughed at around here.  Are you OK?"

Sans looked at her, and just went **"heh.  i'm fine Tori.  it's not like i have a _BONE_ in my throat."**

Toriel's face split into a big grin, then she started snickering.  Sans just wore his usual grin.  They both stopped when a voice rang out from the other room.

"SANS! SANS!? CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?!" Papyrus exclaimed fairly loudly.  Sans had almost forgotten why he was here in the first place.  Papyrus and Frisk had been enjoying a sleep-over the night before, and Papyrus insisted that Sans also be there, to read the bedtime story to them.  Papyrus couldn't sleep well without it.

 **"sure thing bro, just gimme a second!"** Sans said.  He looked at Toriel.  **"i'm sure he's just _BONELY_ without me."**   Toriel began snickering again.  **"i'll be back soon."**

Sans walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and upstairs to Frisk's bedroom, where Frisk and Papyrus had both been watching TV.  He opened the door slowly.  **"what's up bro?"** He asked casually, but stopped in his tracks.

Papyrus was sitting on Frisk's bed, with Frisk on his lap, and Frisk was sobbing. "SANS, THEY JUST STARTED CRYING AND I... I... I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO COMFORT THEM AT ALL." Papyrus wasn't one for being quiet, but it almost sounded like he had whispered.

Sans stood there for a moment, and his brow furrowed a little. **"why didn't you call for Toriel?"**

Papyrus paused for a moment.  "THE HUMAN ASKED FOR YOU."

 **"hrm... ok then."**   Sans facial expression softened.  **"Frisk, buddy, what can i do for you?"**

Frisk just signed that they wanted to talk to Sans alone. Papyrus looked a little surprised, and almost visibly upset that they wouldn't want him to be a part of this, but simply gave Frisk a hug, got up, and left the room quietly.  Sans watched him leave, then after a few moments turned back to the crying child.

**"so what's this all about, kid? what's so important, that Papyrus couldn't hear it?"**

"I h-had to LOAD, S-Sans. I d-didn't w-want to, but something bad happened."  Frisk was looking visibly shaken.

Sans had a sad expression on his face. He had a feeling he didn't want to know, but he had to ask anyway. **"what happened?"**

Frisk looked up at him. "I... I died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thank You for reading what I've done so far. 
> 
> I do intend to continue this, but as I haven't written a full story before, I'm finding it difficult to find inspiration/motivation, or sometimes even just the right words. I mean, I know what I want to happen, it's just conveying that to you, the reader, that can be difficult.
> 
> Please keep that in mind.
> 
> Also, I couldn't figure out how to apply a font to certain characters while they were talking... I'll look in to this more later.


	2. Safe, at home!

Sans stomach plummeted. **"t-that's a heavy thing to drop on s-someone out of the b-blue, k-kid."** he stammered. **"i... how... when. when does this** **happen?"** Sans paused for a moment. **"... where does this happen?"**  
  
Frisk was silent for a few moments.  "I'm not sure... I d-don't remember when exactly... or where... b-but it happens soon!"  Frisk was starying to cry again.  
  
Sans just sat there for a moment, then pulled Frisk into a hug.  Frisk just put their arms around Sans, and started sobbing quietly into his shirt.  
  
Sans looked down at Frisk.  **"don't worry kid.  whatever happened last time, we have a warning now.  i'll see what i can do."**   Frisk looked up, and Sans had a grin on his face.  It wasn't his usual jokester grin, but one that was full of warmth.  **"you wouldn't expect any less of your friends, now, would you?"**  
  
Frisk calmed down a little at this, and sank further into Sans.  **"do you want me to go get Toriel?"** Sans asked. Frisk just shook their head. Sans had an idea. **"ok then, let's go see if she'll bake us some butterscotch-cinnamon pie.  i know how much you like that"**  
  
Frisk visibly brightened at this, even if they were still crying a little.  Sans reached over to a nearby nightstand and grabbed a tissue.  **"i think it's for the best if we don't let Toriel see your face in this state, considering the circumstances."**   He used the tissue to wipe Frisk's tears away.  **"c'mon, let's go."**  
  
Sans picked Frisk up, and carried him out of the room and downstairs.  Papyrus was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, when he heard them coming down the stairs.  "SANS," he started, "ARE THEY FEELING ANY BETTER?"  It was a little unnerving to hear Papyrus be so quiet.  
  
**"i think i've got them calm again."** was Sans reply.  
  
"WELL THEN... HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus was getting back to his nomal, exuberant, _LOUD_ self.  
  
**"actually Papyrus, we were just going to go ask Toriel if she could bake us a pie."**  
  
"SPAGHETTI FLAVOURED?"  
  
**"not this time. we were thinking of a more... traditional pie flavour."**  
  
Papyrus looked a little crestfallen.  
  
**"don't worry, bro. i'm sure it will taste nice anyway."** Sans pointed out.  
  
Papyrus mumbled something.  Frisk, who had only bore witness to this conversation, asked him to repeat that a little louder.  Papyrus looked at Frisk.  
  
"IT'S OK, HUMAN. JUST BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HAVE SPAGHETTI IN IT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT WON'T BE ENJOYABLE."  
  
Frisk beamed at him, and Papyrus beamed back.  
  
Sans looked down at Frisk. **"you feeling up to walking again, kiddo?  i'm sure Toriel would just be worried if i started carrying you around all the time."**  
  
Frisk looked up at him, nodded, and proceeded to stand on their own two feet.  
  
**"c'mon kid, we won't get that pie if we don't go ask."**   Frisk grabbed Sans hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.  
  
Sans just hoped that he could handle whatever was coming in the next few days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh, I didn't think writing this would be so damned difficult.
> 
> Maybe I should've planned this out a little more...
> 
>  
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, I'm not going to _try_ and have too much angst, fluff or anything like that. It might work it's way in, but I'm not going to forcibly put it in unless what I'm writing naturally flows that way.


	3. Revelation

_Sans was chilling next to Papyrus in the crowd.  He looked up to the stage that had been erected in front of the 'New Home Town Hall'.  Frisk was standing up there with Toriel and Asgore, and all three were nervous.  There was to be an announcement today from the government of the country they had found themselves in, and the leader of it had seen to it that they were there personally to bring the news to the inhabitants of New Home.  It was supposedly good news, but seeing as none of the Underground residents had met them except for Toriel, Asgore and Frisk, they weren't sure how the populace would react._  
  
_Sans chuckled to himself.  If this was supposedly good news, what was there to be nervous about?  He almost knew this would go off without a hitch, seeing as most humans they had encountered had actually turned out to be rather pleasant to deal with.  Hell, the way things were going, it was almost like they'd never left the surface.  He settled down for a quick nap. He was sure Frisk and Papyrus would fill him in on anything he missed that was important._  
  
_Sleep seemed to escape him though.  Which was probably a good thing. He looked over at his brother and Papyrus was almost glaring at him._  
  
_"SANS, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A LAZYBONES." Papyrus stated._  
  
_**"bro, you know i don't do well at official events."** was Sans reply._  
  
_"WELL, IF YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP, AT LEAST BE AWAKE FOR FRISK'S SPEECH. THEY WORKED SO HARD ON IT, AND I THINK IT WILL DO US ALL SOME GOOD TO HEAR IT. EVEN IF IT WON'T BE AS GOOD AS THE ONE I WROTE FOR THEM."_  
  
_Sans just looked at him, then shrugged. **"sure thing, Papyrus."**_  
  
_Sans turned his head to look back at the stage. It appeared that the leader of the human government had shown up, and his staff were setting him up with a microphone and his speech papers._  
  
_Sans snickered in his head. **"the more things change, the more they stay the same."** he thought. He remembered the speech made by Asgore after The Barrier had been broken.  He'd had that speech written down too.  Even so, he'd stumbled a few times. I guess being back on the surface had gotten to him a little._  
  
_A loud, thunderous sound broke Sans out of his thoughts. Time seemed to slow down. He twisted his body to look at the source, and all he could see was this small metallic object heading for the stage at high speed. It sent a chill down his spine, and he tracked it, unable to keep his eyes off it.  His eye glowed blue, and he was going to grab at it with his magic, but before he could even react properly..._  
  
_It hit Frisk, square in the head._

 

* * *

 

  
  
Sans woke up with a start.  It took him a minute to realise that he'd been sleeping, and that he'd been dreaming...  
  
No, scratch that. That was a nightmare.  
  
Sans pulled himself up off his bed, and put his feet on the floor.  There was a sudden knock on his door.  
  
"SANS?" Papyrus almost whispered through the door. "SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
**"i-i'm fine Papyrus. i just had a bad dream."** Sans responded.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE?"  
  
**"why would you ask that?"**  
  
"IT'S JUST...  THERE'S QUITE A FEW THINGS FLOATING AROUND AND THEY ARE COVERED IN BLUE..."  
  
San looked over at the mirror to see his reflection. His left eye was glowing bright blue. He quickly smothered his magic in an attempt to keep it under control, when Papyrus opened his door.  Sans looked at him and gasped. Papyrus' right eye was glowing bright orange.

Sans got up and walked over to his brother, and pulled him into a hug. Papyrus squeezed him gently.  
  
**"you don't have to worry bro, i'm fine, ok?"**  
  
Papyrus glowing eye started to dim. "IF YOU ARE SURE... THEN I WILL HEAD BACK TO BED."  
  
Papyrus extracted himself from the hug, turned around, and walked out of the room.  He paused, turned around, stated simply:  
  
"IF YOU EVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT... THINGS... JUST KNOW I WILL ALWAYS BE PREPARED TO LISTEN, SANS."  
  
He then turned back, and walked off to his bed.  
  
Sans stood there for a minute, then went over to his desk.  He opened one of the drawers, pulled out a metal box, and placed it on the desk before opening the lid.  All that was in it was a pencil, a notebook and a photo.  Sans picked up the notebook, and skimmed over the contents.  There was nothing out of the ordinary written down.  
  
**"so."** Sans thought to himself. **"this is the first time the kid's loaded for this."**   Sans looked at the photo. It showed Frisk, surrounded by their closest friends, Sans included.  
  
**"let's see if i can make it the only time."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big Thank You to everyone who's left Kudos.
> 
> Also, to anyone that's reading this: Feel free to leave comments. Especially with feedback or criticisms. Anything like that can only help me improve my writing.


End file.
